No Choice
by Ginge2496
Summary: Marrige Law fan fic, its an old idea but I thought it was worth a try. Snape and Hermione are forced to marry, but can Snape save her or does he put her in more danger than she was before? And will they ever find love?


_DISCLIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, JKR DOES._

_I know this has been done a lot but I really like the idea of it even thought I usually don't like Snape\Hermione combos. This is set in Hermione's last year: she never left school and Harry hasn't yet defeated Voldemort plus Dumbledore isn't dead. Also Fudge is still Minister for Magic :L I hope you enjoy Also reviews would be amazing _

SNAPES POV

Severus Snape was a bachelor: always had been, always would be, or so he thought. He sat at the head table during breakfast glaring at the dunderheads in front of him stuffing their faces with breakfast. A small, fat Hufflepuff first year glanced up at the table and smiled revealing the content of his mouth. Disgusting. Snape pushed away his half finished breakfast.

"Twenty points from Hufflepuff, Mr Hewitt for being a disgusting human being," sneered Severus and the small boy seemed to shrink down even smaller. Severus sighed inwardly.

"Really Severus was their need to do that?" asked Minerva.

"Of course, if those imbeciles don't learn manners then what would happen?"

Minerva frowned but let it slide there was no way she wanted an argument with Snape this early in the morning. Severus sat in peaceful silence sipping his coffee. The owls had just started to arrive however none where for him, he hardly ever received mail in front of the whole school. His potions magazines arrived in the evenings in his chambers and all of his private letters where not suitable to be read in front of anyone as they all came from death eaters who considered themselves as his friends.

Just as Severus had reached the bottom of his cup a commotion had begun in the great hall as the students read the front page of the Daily Prophet.

"What in Merlin's name has the ministry done?" exclaimed Minerva, "Albus did you know anything about this?"

"I had an inclination however I never thought they would actually go through with it," said Dumbledore shocked.

What on earth are they on about? Thought Snape, surely it can't be that bad and he leant over and took the paper out of Minerva's hands. He blanched as he read the front page.

_NEW MINISTY LAW: THE MARRIGE LAW_

_Yesterday in a shock meeting which took place in the depths of the ministry a new marriage law has been passed. Now all witches and wizards who are at the current time unmarried and aged between 17 and 50 must find themselves with a spouse before the month is out. However there are some restrictions:_

_firstly you may not marry someone of the same blood status_

_secondly an heir must be produced in the first year of marriage _

_thirdly a second child must be produced within five years of the marriage_

_fourth all couples will be subjected to random inspections by ministry officials_

_Fifthly marriages must be consummated every week until the first heir is produced._

_When speaking to the Minister, Cornelius Fudge, earlier the question why? was asked to which he replied that, " it is a necessity as interbreeding of pure bloods has caused a rise in the number of squib births which has caused the wizarding world to have a percentage drop in numbers and at this current time it is dangerous. I am not doing this to be callous or cruel but to preserve our wizarding world. "So our loyal readers you have better get your petitions out quickly as it seems that there is no way out, keep reading our new section for wedding announcements on page 10. _

_Written by Quentin Beardsley_

This had the Dark Lords name written all over it. He had been on about finding a way to get to Potter and now he had one, he was sure that the Dark Lord wanted one of his followers to marry the Granger girl so that he could mould her and turn her into a spy. Bile rose in his throat and Snape threw the paper down and looked over at Dumbledore and he said to Severus, "my office?"

Snape nodded and Dumbledore stood up. The hall went deadly silent. "I can see that no work shall be done today so you may have the day off," there was no cheer at this news like normal but only sniffles and sobs, mainly coming from the older members of the students, "now I think that it would probably be best if you went back to your houses for the rest of the day. You are dismissed." Slowly the hall emptied however Mr Potter couldn't seem to help himself and ran forward to the head table.

"Sir, this is for real?"

"Yes Potter now leave," Snape answered for Dumbledore. Harry's eyes flashed in anger as he looked at Snape but turned anyway and left. Severus smirked and lent back in his chair feeling rather proud with himself. Then remembering where he was he swooped out of the hall with his cloak trailing behind him like wings and made his way to Dumbledore's office only pausing to say the password to the gargoyle guarding it.

Dumbledore's office was empty of people but full of junk. He had bits and pieces everywhere decorating the walls, desks cupboards and even the floor. It was completely the opposite to Severus' chambers which was minimalistic apart from the grand book cases which covered the majority of walls in his chambers.

He had been waiting for a few minutes when Albus entered and sat down in his chair behind his desk which was now stacked with letters from angry and concerned parents.

"Well Severus?"

"Sir, I didn't know that the Dark Lord had intended for this to happen, it smells like a plan from Lucius but I know that the Dark Lord wants Granger, he has done for a while but he had no idea how to get her. Now he has the perfect chance."

"Then she must be protected, she should marry someone in the order."

"How Sir? If Lucius is behind this then he will stop at nothing to make sure that she is married to a death eater, he will intercept petitions from everyone else."

Albus paced the room for a while then stopped and stared at Severus. "I'm afraid once again I must ask too much Severus."

"What Sir?" He asked even though he could already guess.

"You must marry Miss Granger."

"Does she not get a choice in this?"

"She is a logical girl; she will see it makes sense."

"I am her teacher it is not permitted for student\ teacher relationships."

"It is not written anywhere only frowned upon."

"It would isolate her," said Severus running out of excuses.

"Her true friends would understand that is all that matters."

"I am twenty years her senior."

"But she would be alive" Albus knew he was winning the battle of wits, if only Severus wasn't so stubborn

"What about what I want?"

"You would have to be married anyway, is there a secret girl that I do not know of? I know you do not want to get married anyway so why not to Miss Granger?" Dumbledore handed the petition slip he had been writing whilst arguing to Severus out and he snatched it and quickly signed the paper with an angry scrawl.

"You talk to her and if she agrees, only if she agrees do you send it, are we clear?"

"Of course Severus."  
"If she agrees, send her down to my chambers." He said angrily and he stalked out of the office to hide in his chambers, what had he just agreed to? Merlin he needed a drink.


End file.
